House Locke
House Locke of Oldcastle is a noble house from Oldcastle in the north. Their banner is two bronze keys crossed on a white pale on purple. Their words are The Key to the North. History The Lockes ruled as First Men kings after the Long Night, but they were eventually reduced to vassals by the Kings of Winter from House Stark. After the extinction of House Greystark, the Flints held the Wolf's Den for a century and the Lockes for almost two centuries. Family legend has it that House Locke once ruled the entire white knife as far north as the Hornwood lands, and the coast as far east as Ramsgate, with houses Holt, Ashwood and long being rivals and at times vassals. They feuded with houses Slate and Flint over control of the White knife, and what would later be called the wolfs den. However, the southward expansion of the Boltons, and the constant raids of pirates from the sisters, devastated House Locke's ports, forcing them and their equally devastated Flint rivals to accept Stark vassalage. Under their protection they were granted control over Wolf's Den and prosperous wardens of the coast..until a particularly stupid (and ambitious) Lord Jonnel locke thought to invite house Arryn into the Wolfs den and try to depose house Stark. It failed, Jonnel lost his head (his name never used again) and house Locke lost most of it's land including Wolf's Den, which was given to their Flint rivals. As it was, none of the many successive houses were as successful as House Locke at protecting Wolf's Den from attack, while some like the Greystarks using it as a base for doomed coups against the Starks. Eventually, the Manderly's restored order and restored prosperity to the area with White Harbour..though this was also the death knell for House Locke's surviving ports at Sisterwatch. Today, House Locke contents itself with being an inland power, based in sheep and smuggling. Change may be on the horizon however, as Lord Ellard (finally) made the much diminished Ashwoods, Longs and Holts accept Locke sovereignty again, whilst noble Lord Bennard made good relations with the Woolfields, Wells and Lord Manderly before his tragic death. Jon and Lysa however, have rather broader ambitions. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) 380 AC Lord Bennard Locke dies in an accident, his brother, Jon, succeeds him. House Locke also makes a marriage alliance with House Thenn, making Isfyrd Thenn their closest ally, and is working on improving relations with House Ryswell, Manderly and Lord Jon's new friend Lord Cerwyn. Members of House Locke Historical * Lady Lysa Locke, married Lord Benjen Stark, mother of Rickon and Bennard Stark. * Lady Marna Locke, married Lord Edwyle Stark, mother of Rickard Stark. Current * Lord Ellard Locke AC ** Lady Bellegere Dimmitis, his wife AC *** Lord Rickon Locke, his eldest son AC *** Lord Ondrew Locke, his son AC *** Lord Bennard Locke, his son AC *** Lysa Locke, his daughter *** Lord Jon Locke, his youngest son * Robard Locke, cousin to Lord Jon Locke Full family tree: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=4dc5n6ge3a&f=243886451937261938 Category:House Locke Category:Locke Category:Houses from the North